Kohm
Características Ésta arma hace daño principalmente cortante. Ventajas: * No tiene caida del daño. * Cuando el carretel(bobina) esta al máximo, realiza el mayor daño por disparo de cualquier escopeta (salvo la Drakgoon a máxima capacidad). * Buen daño critico. * 1 metro de golpe innato. * Mayor capacidad del cartucho y munición máxima que cualquier otra escopeta. * Alta cantidad de perdigones cuando el carretel esta al máximo. * Una Polaridad. * Los perdigones rebotan de la pared como con la Drakgoon, haciendo que los perdigones errados tenga la posibilidad de golpear otros enemigos. Desventajas: * Bajo daño inicial. ** Requiere cargar el carretel para alcanzar la máxima efectividad. * Los proyectiles tienen tiempo de desplazamiento. * Consume múltiples municiones por disparo cuando el carretel esta a máxima capacidad. * Extremadamente baja precisión. Baja cadencia de fuego cuando el carretel no esta a su máxima capacidad. * Incluso cuando el carretel gira a su máxima capacidad, la cadencia de fuego es menor que el resto de las armas automáticas. Notas * Cuando se sostiene el botón de disparo,cada vez que la Kohm dispara, se agregaran perdigones al disparo hasta llegar a un máximo de perdigones de 10. Soltando el botón de disparo reiniciara el carretel. * Esprintar NO cancelará el período de carga del carretel siempre y cuando se mantenga presionado el botón de disparo.Dejando de esprintar dejará el carretel en la capacidad justo anterior al comenzar a esprintar. * El coste de municiones por disparos continuos es: 1,2,4,8, y 10. * Si se encuentra en medio de una cadena de tiro, y no tiene suficiente munición para disparar el tiro siguiente , la Kohm intentará volver a cargar , aunque el cartucho todavía tenga munición en él. * Los proyectiles puede rebotar solo UNA vez luego de golpear un objeto sólido como una pared. Curiosidades * El nombre del arma deriva probablemente del Ohm (Ω),una unidad para medir la resistencia eléctrica. Esto podría relacionar a la Kohm como un arma de energía. ** El nombre Kohm es, quizás, una abreviación de "Kilo"-ohm, que es simplemente 1.000 ohms. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 2 a 5 *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 10% al 11% *El daño crítico aumentó de 2 a 2.3x *Realizó pequeños ajustes en los efectos de audio y visuales de Kohm. *Reduced particle effect trails for Kohm's projectiles. *Adjusted the Kohm to shoot a maximum of 5 pellets, in addition to dropping the fire rate but boosting projectile damage to compensate for DPS. This should keep the Kohm's damage relatively unchanged, while helping cut down on the graphical latency caused by the weapon. *Reduced fire rate of Kohm in full auto, but boosted projectile damage to compensate. *Fixed Kohm creating particle effects on Mirage's clones when particle settings are not set to High in system settings. *Added spin down effect to Kohm. *Increased the Kohm's weapon damage from 15 to 25. *Decreased the Kohm's Ammo Consumption. *Kohm was introduced. }} en:Kohm Categoría:Escopeta